


Collection Of Never Finished Fics

by DarlingAna



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Multi, Triplets, i was gonna add the slysei one but naaah, that got a post of it's OWN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAna/pseuds/DarlingAna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Sei Slash Fics I never bothered to finish ://</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MinkSei1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally: 8/26/14  
> MINKSEI

While trapped inside of Oval Tower to do experiments, I saw that I wasn’t so alone. Well, the other person and I were separated by a wall of glass. I sometimes see the person walk by usually with Toue or a young nurse. They seemed very… different from other experiments and they show up near my room a lot more than others. I seemed to be drawn near this person a lot more than the others. Their lack of color seemed like a bright light. They seemed like an angel.   
They would stand outside of the single glass wall and press their hands to it. Their eyes weren’t as angry and heavy as the nurses that peer at me though that glass. Their light skin seemed like glass itself. Seeing it pressed up on the glass made me feel like it was going to break. Why do they peer out at me? I don’t know. Every day they show up more and more and they seem more and more lifeless. Do they feel joy tearing these people apart?  
\--  
It was morning. I’ve done the usual, took my pills, brushed my hair, and prepared myself for whatever torture I would have to go through today. I heard the door unlock and that person who was watching me peeked through. They were wearing one of the pure white uniforms the more important experiments wore instead of a dirty green colored one. They smiled and it warmed my heart for a second. When they held out a hand to touch me I flinched.   
They held their hand back and looked down at the floor. No, no I’m sorry. I’m just used to people hurting me. I shook my head and asked, “Why are you here?”   
They didn’t say anything and sat next to me. Can they not talk? “Do you understand me?” They nodded and pulled a paper out of their pocket. It was crumbled up into a ball and seemed to have writing on it. It was paper work filled out by one of the doctors.   
“TESTER MINK – TESTER SEI  
Two of our experiments need more social interaction. We will move Sei to Mink’s room for a day and take in information about how and when Mink smells and takes in someone’s-----------  
\---- Sei needs more friends other than ----nd Trip. ------- this will work. We just need you to sign he-------.”   
Most of it is smeared but I guess I get the idea of it all. “So your name is Sei? Are you like, a stupid toy other experiments need to play with for the doctors to get information about their social stuff?” They shook their head. “Not much of a talker. Of course you can’t be a social experiment.” I laughed.  
“Funny how they call us ‘Testers.’ We’re more like… experiments.” They finally spoke up after a few minutes. “Or… monsters. But you aren’t a monster! You seem pretty nice.” They spoke very slowly and quietly. Their voice was almost at a whisper. “You’re not a monster either, as far as I can tell.” As I said that they smiled softly. Damn their smile was cute.


	2. TripSei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally: 8/30/14  
> TripSei!  
> Thank you, Nat, for being trash loving trash.

It was just a few clicks of a pen that filled the room. Nothing else really, other than the constant sound of the outside world pouring in from the window filled the room with sound. Sei needed to finish this story before the deadline. He wrote down whatever ideas he had, and there wasn’t much. He needed to start an amazing romance that would capture many people’s hearts. How would he even begin a story like that?  
Sei needed to clear his mind. To clear his mind he went out to have some coffee. He didn’t know what that one cup of coffee would do to his love life. He sat down, got his laptop out, and took a long sip of the boiling coffee. Ideas? Where are the ideas? Click. Might as well just update his blog, he guessed. The world around him was busy while he was trapped in his own world on the internet.   
He soon realized the world around him wasn’t that… peaceful anymore. He looked up to see that the place was clearing out. It was late. He packed up his stuff and moved to out to use the bathroom before he left. Sitting at the stall he noticed on the wall there was a number written on it. He nervously chuckled and wrote it down on that open word doc hoping to have some fun. Maybe that’ll get his creative mood flowing.   
After that he headed back to his apartment, sipping on that coffee. It didn’t give him much ideas but it have him peace at mind and a safe place. He held it in close as he struggled to find his keys and unlock the door. As soon as he closed the door behind him he flopped down and groaned. It’s been a stressful day, huh? You should really call up that number. But no, Sei needed rest and that was about it. Maybe some hot food or a foot rub too! Sei then made his way to the bed that was covered up in a cheap quilt and paper work.  
Sei powered himself through the morning routine. Brushing his teeth and hair, cleaning up his work space, opening up his laptop, and eating were a few things he had to remind himself to do every single day. He really pushed through it, knowing it will all pay off sooner or later. Though he sometimes forgets to do some simple tasks like feeding himself or taking a bath he always tries to make up for it the next day. He lives alone and does all the cleaning himself, so he barely even has time to write after the morning routine.   
Some days he just does nothing but work. He looks up trending topics and things people want to see a book about. He’s always looking for new ideas. So far he has no ideas for his new upcoming book. Not even a title. But he knows he wants romance. That’s what everybody always craves for. No matter what they may say. Though, Sei has never found love for himself.  
That’s right. A writer that always writes about love hasn’t felt love himself. Maybe a few times in elementary school but that wasn’t the real thing. Sei opened up the word doc on his laptop when he was all done only to remember that number he wrote down. He… would like to “relax” a bit with someone. It would spark some ideas for sure. He wasn’t sure what to say though like… Hello I saw your number on the wall and I want to bang, okay? Oh boy, what a dork he can barely pick up the phone.   
His hand trembles as he reaches over and gets his iphone off the coffee table then dials up the number. His voice was unsteady and he still didn’t know what to say. He was still thinking. Why didn’t he ever have any good ideas? The number didn’t pick up for a while. Then it picked up with a long groan.  
“Who the fuck is this and why should I care?” Oh wow, very polite. “I called because I saw your number somewhere… maybe we could have some fun?” They went silent for a while then clicked their tongue. “I don’t remember giving out my number to a little girl.” Rude. “I’m not a little girl! I’m a 23 old male!” Who the fuck even says male? They didn’t respond. “You didn’t give me your number really… I don’t know who you are I just saw your number inside the stall of the bathroom right outside of Starbucks.”  
“…Oh! Yes, I remember that. The bathroom between Starbucks and that bar I got wasted at! Good times.” Sei did you forget it was also near a bar. They laughed and then asked, “So, why are you calling?” Now’s the time Sei don’t fuck this up. “Let’s bang, okay?” Dammit Sei. “What the fuck?” They’re laughing at you Sei dammit. Pull yourself together. “I’m sorry, I’ve never done this before.”   
“I mean like, I’m not saying no. It was just so sudden!” They’re still laughing! How rude. “I’d like to take the innocence from someone today. Are you going to be good or bad?” “I-It is absurd to divide people into good and bad. People are either charming or tedious.” Sei don’t be a fucking nerd. “You sure are a talker. I like that sometimes. But right now I just want to wreak you inside of that bathroom where you found my number.”   
Oh yeah Sei gotta loosen that collar. “You’re looking to get fucked hard right? When are you free?” Oh shit, when are you free Sei? “Uh, well can we meet up right now at that bar?” “Fuck yeah we can. I’ll head over right now.” Then he hung up. He didn’t even say his name. Life’s a bitch right now for you isn’t it Sei? He already did the daily routine so no need to bathe or get dressed. He was already to go. He grabbed his keys and his phone and headed out to meet this faceless man.   
There he was in a black hoodie, head down, playing on his ipod. Well, at least it seemed to be him because he was the only damn one outside the bar. Sei slowly approached him and tapped his arm to get his attention. They looked over and smiled. Damn you cute. “I’m always ready for meet-ups like this even if it is with another man.” He chuckled and tapped on his pocket that seemed to have a bottle in it. Thank god, he came prepared.   
“S-shall we? Or do you want a drink first to lighten up?” Sei gestured to the bar opening. “Nah, I’m good. All I want right now is a tall glass of you.” That was so cheesy what the hell. “Well then, should we-“ before Sei could finish what he wanted to say, he was pushed into the bathroom.


End file.
